prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 12 - We Tried Burning Our Hearts!
|image = File:PriChan Episode 12.png|imagewidth = 300|kanji = ハートを燃やしてみた！|romanized = Hāto o Moyashite Mita!|Season = 1|Episode Number = 12|Air Date = 06-24-2018|Insert Song(s) = One・Two・Sweets Love Love Sensor Ready・Action! Play Sound☆|Coord(s) = Flower Shop Blue Star Coord Cheerleader Green Coord Pri☆Chan Uniform Pink Coord Pri☆Chan Uniform Yellow Coord Dolly Waltz Kiratto Coord Romance Beat Kiratto Coord|Previous Episode = Episode 11 - We Tried Participating in Our First Special Competition!|Next Episode = Episode 13 - I, Mirai Momoyama, Tried to Fly!}} is the twelfth episode of Kiratto Pri☆Chan. It aired in Japan on TV Tokyo on June 24th, 2018. Content Summary It's time for Miracle☆Kiratts and Meltic StAr to go against each other in the final round for the Prichan Special Kirajuku Elimination Competition- but after Anju Shiratori shows up as a guest star Mirai is struck by nerves! Plot With the Prichan Special Kirajuku Elimination Competition going on, Meganee reveals that the finalists for the big event are Meltic StAr and the up-and-coming Miracle☆Kiratts. While Anna tells them good job for making it that far, she and Sara assure they will bring their all to reach victory. As Meganee reveals the conversation to Mirai and Emo, who are being interviewed at the time Emo claims they will be victorious while maiming a plush doll of Anna. While Anna is infuriated by her attitude, Sara finds delight in her remark. On stage a special event is being held for the final round of the Competition. As Rinka aids Meganee with dialogue cards from the side, she goes on to reveal that they will have judges determining a winner through a live performance. She points out that Meltic StAr will be going first, followed by Miracle☆Kiratts; and as they are new, they have put together a special film that introduces both Mirai and Emo with their full names, grade, and a few informative bits before they each have a solo performance shown. The girls then discuss how they perform on their channel together and a duo performance is shown. Afterwards, both teams stand on stage, where Emo and Anna start to quickly bicker until Sara puts a stop to it. Meganee resumes talking to ask each girl to speak to the audience members. Sara goes first and quickly wins over the girls attention, but Mirai is so nervous that she struggles to garner much attention. In the audience, Hikari and her mother discuss this- but when her mother claims Hikari looks nervous she quickly denies such a thing. The same happens when Emo takes her turn and her brother criticizes her, followed by Anna taking her turn and winning over the entire crowd with her competitive and cute personality. With that, Meganee announces that a special guest has arrived. Everyone watches with amazement as sparkles fill the entire area and light up the evening sky, and the mysterious, glowing figure walks down a path through the center. Everyone is amazed by the sight, and Meganee introduces this girl as having a singing voice of an angel and THE Idol of all, and how popular she is. Everyone cheers as Anju is revealed, surprising even the girls on stage- and leaving both Mirai and Emo starstruck. Meganee welcomes Anju and asks if she has anything to say about the two units; and she tells everyone to do their best. They are shocked to find a large bird formed from the stars above them as Emo wonders why everyone would be so amazed by such a simple remark. The audience members to continue to cheer and soon the two teams head backstage to wait for their performances to begin. Emo notices how uneasy Mirai is in this time and asks if she is feeling alright. Mirai claims she is fine, but before she can say anything they are joined by Rinka, who has come to ask if they are okay. Mirai admits to being nervous now that she knows Anju showed up, and she recalls what brought them to the finals recently. Rinka had made a suggestion that the girls perform like Emo did for her solo performance, and how that one performance has gotten the most Likes. As such she believes if they both perform and pull it off as well as she did, they will go even further. Mirai doesn't think she can manage though- as she isn't athletic, but Emo and Rinka convinced her to at least try. She agrees to try, but despite all of the push-ups, jumping stairs, and chin-ups, she wasn't able to succeed. In fact when she tried to do a handstand she fell flat on her face. They encourage her to keep trying, and Mirai agreed; but she ended up hurting herself a few more times following this. She puts in her best effort with one final chance and reminds herself that they have a lot wagering on her mastering this move; but sadly, despite pulling it off perfectly it was the only one she could manage to do. Emo and Rinka encourage Mirai again, saying that she will surely nail it today during the real performance. She is still worried, but they overhear Meganee announce that Meltic StAr will be performing now. The girls step on the stage and share a few words with the audience and change into their chosen coords and appear on stage to perform "Play Sound☆". As this is going on, the trio watch from backstage. Once the performance finishes, everyone in the crowd is amazed and cheers for Anna while Emo initially remains speechless. However, she is sure they will win- only to realize that Mirai has suddenly vanished. Anna mocks the duo for following them but Sara seems concerned for a moment. As Anju is thinking over her opinion of the performance, Rinka and Emo worriedly try to find Mirai as their turn is announced. Characters ''Note: ''All characters are listed in order of their first appearances in the episode. Trivia Videos Episode Preview Links Category:Kiratto Pri☆Chan Category:Anime Category:Episodes